


Bathtime

by Mizu7



Series: Mermaid!Tracer / Pirate!Widowmaker [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy mermay 2k18, Mermaid!Tracer, Pirate!Widowmaker, being gay n stuff, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: Sometimes the compromise is better.





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an exercise to get into the flow again and well here we are. I really do miss this AU. I might do random one shots for it in the future if you guys are into it.

Captain Reyes had looked everywhere, but there just wasn’t a single sign of his first mate anywhere.

They were docked in a simple port town, the sun had set moments ago and the festivities had already begun. A successful hunt with no injuries to the crew or product, a timely delivery and with the payment received, the crew of the Talon were celebrating hard work well done.

Yet his first mate was nowhere to be found.

Not that he _needed_ to know where she was, and nor did _she_ need his permission to be anywhere, but he couldn’t help but feel concerned.

She wasn’t in the tavern drinking in the corner with him like they usually did, and she wasn’t even at the local brothel seeking warmth with a young man or woman to pass the time.

It wasn’t until he stepped out into the night air to continue his hunt where he spotted a few crewmen, the only ones not completely smashed, leaving the ship with haste towards town.

“Oy! Where’ve you lot been? Thought Oli and the burly ones were watchin’ the ship”

The men slid to a halt, panting slightly to catch their breath but all quickly pointed back towards the ship.

“Amelie wanted us to her draw a bath in her cabin...says it was important.”

Reyes stared at them for a moment, they appeared to be just as confused as he was. Curiosity getting the better of him, he waved the men aside to carry on.

“Off with you, got some catching up to do.”

Gabriel watched them all but pile inside the tavern. He shook his head with a smile. He had some curiosities that needed to be sated. The captain began his walk back towards the ship.

Olivia was asleep, her leg sticking out of the crows nest as well as loud snoring heard from above. Despite being docked after being out at sea for weeks she still preferred the rocking of the ships and the sound of the wind and waves as opposed to an actual bed on solid ground.

Each to their own, he shook his head and continued onwards towards the Captain’s quarters they shared.

As he approached, the sound of water splashing within followed by small giggles that were very clearly not his first mate froze him in place, his knuckles hovering over the door as he listened in for a moment before knocking.

“Amelie? You in here?”

A short splash was heard within before Amelie cleared her throat.

“Come in.”

His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he opened the door. There in the middle of their room was a large porcelain tub, long enough for even his tall first mate to sit in with her legs out in front of her, filled with soapy bubbles and warm water. Although most of it was on the floor around it than inside.  

A few candles were lit here and there, the warm aroma of lavenders brought a relaxing mood to the room as she held a book in her hands, keeping her focus on the words rather than him as he approached.

“Thought you’d be out drinking with the crew, Captain. To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked as she turned the page.

“I won’t lie, I’m a little offended.” he said crossing his arms over his chest as he loomed over her but with a smile on his face,”Picking a bath on the ship over a drink with your best mate?”

Amelie shrugged, still paying no mind to him,“Perhaps I needed a little quiet time. Apologies, Reyes.”

“I’ll survive. It just looks like the boys made quite a mess didn’t they?” he commented, gesturing to the large puddles surrounding the lion claws of the tub.

“The crew isn’t known for their neatness.”

“Hm...you’re right I suppose,” he mumbled, his fingers stroking his chin in thought as his eyes followed the puddles, finding a path of water leading from an open window.

“Well now that’s just foolish, It’s a bit cold tonight, might catch something if you bath with the window open.”

Amelie froze, her eyes following him as he made long strides towards the window to close it.

“I suppose you’re right. It is a nice view though.”

“Uh huh…and that must be a good book there as well?”

Amelie’s eyes narrowed dangerously at him and his smug smile.

“Gabriel Reyes…” she warned.

“Didn’t know you could read upside down.”

She blinked at him once before slowly turning her gaze to the book in her hands, realizing that she was in fact holding it upside down.

“I can explain.”

Before she could do just that, he stood before the tub and looked straight down. Past the foam of bubbles he could see very clearly bright yellow scales curled up underneath the surface.

“C’mon lass, I won’t hurt you.” he said, reaching out with his boot to tap the side of the tub.

Sure enough, the water shifted as another body slowly rose from Amelie’s lap until a head of sopping wet brown hair and wide blue eyes popped up, looking up at Reyes with a sheepish smile of sharp teeth.

“Evenin Cap…” she mumbled, a little embarrassed to be caught in the act while Amelie buried her face in her hands in shame.

He guffawed.

“Didn’t think I’d see you again, and aboard my ship at that. You’re getting brave little one.” he shook his head,”You know we hunt mermaids for a living right?”

For a moment the yellow mermaid just stared at him.

“You know I eat humans right?”

He chuckled. “Fair enough, I suppose.”

Amelie slowly lifted her head from her hands, watching her captain curiously for a moment, “You….don’t seem very surprised.”

He just shrugged, “You’re not very discreet, and Olivia has been watching you two for weeks so there’s that.”

Realization fell over Amelie’s face and slowly it returned to her hands.

Since that fateful day, Lena the mermaid would make frequent visits to Amelie during the dead of night when all others were asleep. All except Olivia on the crowsnest apparently, continuing her reputation of knowing all.  What started out as playful banter and conversation quickly escalated into something very strange as Amelie learned how _affectionate_ mermaids were. Casually reaching out to feel Amelie’s hair in between her fingers, head bumping against her shoulder and on the rare occasion Amelie joined Lena for a swim, her long tail would often wrap around her leg when it was safe.  

But Lena could only hold herself out of water for so long, and Amelie could only swim in the freezing ocean waters for a limited time and so an experiment was had and so far the results were worth the secrecy.

It took a long while to get a bathtub big enough into her room, let alone full of warm water being heated and brought in bucket by bucket. But Lena easily climbed in through the window and Amelie carried her the rest of the way to the bath and here they were.

Lena on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind their little secret being out. She stretched out, her yellow orange tail was longer than the tub itself to the point of her fin resting outside the lip of the tub. Water dripped from her scales to the ground, the puddle well on its way to becoming a hazard, but she didn’t care. The mermaid just smiled as she readjusted herself in between Amelie’s legs and rested her head atop her breasts. She tucked her head underneath her chin and gently brought the first mate out of her shame as she nuzzled her face against her skin.

“She’s very comfy!” Lena declared with a smile.  

Gabriel’s brow rose slightly at this,“That all?”

“Ladies don’t kiss and tell,” Amelie chuckled, playfully flicking water in his general direction.

He shook his head but laughed, waving them off as he carefully stepped over the large puddles of water towards the door, “Alright alright, enjoy your time together. I’ll have the boys clean up after you tomorrow.”

“Merci captain.”

“Bye!”

The moment the door clicked shut behind him, Amelie fell limp, dropping her head back over the tub as she let out a long sigh of utter relief.

“That could have gone a lot worse,” Lena offered, peppering her collarbone with short kisses as her tail waved around casually in the air.  

Amelie purred, her sly smile returning as she lifted her head up,“Hmmm You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I try.” Lena smiled as Amelie reached out and gently cupped the side of her face her thumb grazing over her brow. She sighed happily, nuzzling against her hand before placing a small kiss in her palm.

“Now where were we?”  

Lena’s eyes lit up,”She just entered the castle to look for her father!”

“Ah yes, let’s see here…” Amelie lifted the book, flipping it up right with her elbows resting on the sides of the tub. Lena turned around, her back against Amelie’s chest to follow along though having no idea what the scribbles along the pages meant. Her eyes slipped closed and listened to Amelie read her a tale about a beauty and a beast.


End file.
